Never Let Me Go
by Just Fluffin
Summary: She knew she had to say it, before it was too late. All she wanted was for him to hold her close and never let go.  One shot. Rated Kplus because of minor blood... Don't judge- just read.


_**AN: I thought of this when I zoned out, staring at a cupcake. XD I didn't even want a cupcake, but for some reason I stared at it, which made me think of this one shot. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

_"Chad, you're a jerk! I hate you! I absolutely hate you!" I screamed at the jerk throb standing in front of me. I don't even remember why we were fighting. But I was mad. Madder than ever."Sonny, please I-""Go! And never come back!" I screeched. I wanted him gone. Forever._

_I pushed him. Hard. _

_Too hard._

_He stumbled backwards, off of the sidewalk and into the street. At that moment, a car, clearly speeding, turned the corner. The driver slammed on the brakes, but he never stopped in time._

"_Chad!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_I dashed into the street, swiftly dropping to my knees in front of Chad. He didn't seem to be breathing, his eyes were closed, and he had was laying in a pool of blood._

"_Chad." I said softly._

"_Call 911!" I yelled to the driver, who was now standing next to me._

"_I already did." He replied calmly._

_How? How could someone be so calm when they just hit someone? How is that humanly possible?_

_I buried my face into Chad's shoulder and cried._

_I felt empty. Broken. Guilty. _

_At that moment, someone pulled me away from Chad and out of the street. I hadn't even heard the ambulance arrive._

"_Miss. Munroe, I'm sorry, but he's gone."_

"_What!" I shrieked. This could not be happening._

_No. No. No. No. _

_The word kept repeating itself in my head._

_No. No._

_No!_

_He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't._

_But he was. He truly was._

_And it was all my fault._

_I fell onto the hard pavement, not noticing the physical pain, and cried. Cried, letting out all the emotion I was feeling. _

_I told him to leave forever, and he had. _

_I told him I hated him._

_Truth was, I wanted him to hold me and never let go. I loved him with all my aching, broken heart._

_And he'd never know, because he was gone now. Gone. Gone forever._

I woke with a start, sitting up.

I was sobbing, and I had tears streaming down my face, soaking my pillow.

Not to mention my heart felt like it was going 100 mph.

I let out a shaky, uneven breath, and fell back down onto the couch in my dressing room.

That dream was the worst nightmare I had ever had. It was so realistic.

I stood up slowly, and stumbled over to the mirror, in a slight daze.

My face was red and puffy, especially my eyes.

My makeup was a mess. I looked like I belonged in some sort of horror movie.

I swallowed and made my way towards the bathroom in the room. I was going to take a shower to not only clean up my face, but calm myself down as well.

Once I was finished, I dried off and got dressed.

I was just about to sprint off to Stage 2 when the dressing room door opened, and no other than Chad himself walked in.

"Sonny." He scoffed.

"Chad!" I screamed, ignoring his rudeness. I ran up to him, leaped onto him, and threw my arms around his neck.

"Chad! Chad, oh my God, Chad! I- I, and you! Chad you can't…oh Chad!" I couldn't find the right words to say, and had begun crying again. I sobbed into his toned chest, hugging him tightly. I never wanted to lose him.

"Sonny? Are… you okay? What happened?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I…I had this d-dream. A-a-and you… And I…I love… you can't… don't… d-don't leave me. Please. D-don't leave me." I pleaded, whimpering as I finished.

"Sonny, shh. It's okay, it's all going to be okay. Calm down."I continued to cry, and he led us over to the couch where he sat us both down.

I leaned into him, and cried, while he stroked my hair softly and whispered soothingly to me.

"Sonny, tell me what's the matter."

"I…I had a dream. Me and y-you were f…fighting. I-I told y-you… that I hated you… and that I w-wanted you t-to leave f-forever… and I pushed you into the street….A speeding car turned the corner… a-and it h-hit you. Y-you died Chad. I'm so… so sorry for all those t-times… when I was mean to you… or t-told y-you I hated you. I r-really am. And before it's too late to say it, I love you Chad." I managed between sobs.

Chad was shocked from my words, I could tell. I didn't look up from his shoulder, but I could feel him freeze,

After a few moments he spoke.

"I love you too, sunshine."

I felt my heart melt. I held him tighter.

"Promise me one thing, Chad. Never let me go."

"I promise."

With that I curled up into him, and fell asleep- this time peacefully. Because all I had wanted was for him to hold me close and never let go.

_**The end.**_


End file.
